<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>none by zzzt123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698387">none</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzt123/pseuds/zzzt123'>zzzt123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzt123/pseuds/zzzt123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>木村和平野交往了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>none</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木村和平野在交往的事情，瞒了所有人到现在快有半年了。两个人看上去多动症，像对连体婴天天嘻嘻哈哈，在这件事上又不约而同地好好保守住了秘密。<br/>不光是因为他俩觉得这事不太好，说实在话，他俩都没觉得有什么变化。算上jr时期虽然聊得来还住得近，但圈子不太合不怎么有机会接触的那一两年，不管是那种关系还是这种关系都很自然地别别扭扭地走过来了。木村虽然多数时候脑子比平野稍微清醒一点，但其他人都说那不代表他就不会跟着平野一起干些傻事，就比如说两人喝完20岁第一顿酒之后就决定一起从各自家里搬出去住，还有比如说同居以后彼此间的界限越来越模糊，不知不觉中连生理反应都能约个时间一起解决。就连初吻也是草草率率地像玩笑一样开始，又玩闹一般地持续了很长时间，接下来的那几天他们都把这个当作恶作剧换取对方的注意。真不知道这个有什么可乐的，不过这时候的小子真的什么傻事都干得出来，有时他们也会在对方身上意识到这一点。<br/>更简单地说就是木村很喜欢平野，平野也离不开木村。他们什么事都要一起做，是出生日期差了两个月零十六天的双子。他们肩并肩背靠背地站在最顶上的位置。</p><p>那天晚上洗完澡了木村说紫耀我们要不要试试。平野问什么事？木村说就是说我想上紫耀可以吗？平野很认真的表情反问他说，真的可以试试吗？简直莫名其妙。木村隐约觉得这个时刻很重要，不应该像平常一样捂着肚子笑瘫在地上，于是他一把搂过平野的脖子把咧着的嘴堵到对方唇上，他们亲的乱七八糟的，夹杂着木村不可控制的从鼻子里喷出来的笑声。</p><p>他俩倒在平野的床上，木村只把他的睡裤扒了下来，又觉得他只穿着t恤样子很滑稽也把平野的上衣脱下来，平野很配合地举手万岁。虽然是见过很多次的身体；虽然他本来也不觉得男人的身体有什么吸引人的，可搭上这时候的平野有些动摇地看向他的脸，木村总觉得有什么地方不一样了。<br/>平野比他矮一点，但是块头比他大也比他结实。木村自己的肌肉线条更修长，完美地贴在他完美的的骨骼上，像他身体任何地方那样完美。平野，一方面，有那些男孩该有的笨拙些的美感。很色情。木村也自己脱掉上衣，他们才能像照镜子一样一边对比着再记下这些画面。</p><p>他张开手指触摸过他的腹，胸，肩膀。就像以前的很多次那样他们把下身隔着一方的衣物贴在一起磨蹭着，木村把手也伸下去直接碰触着平野。他在忙这边的事，平野就躺在那里把双臂交叉紧紧地揽住身上的木村，混乱地吻着木村的下颌角，脖子，头发，他搂的越来越紧，下半身一下一下挺起来蹭在木村的睡裤上。他抓着木村有些长有些卷的头发找到他的嘴亲了上去，模模糊糊地嗯嗯啊啊，叫着亲友的昵称就射在了亲友的睡衣上。木村啧了一声。这跟平时有什么区别啊，我是说今天要进去的。平野说哦。抱歉。</p><p>确实是怎样都可以啦。木村也把裤子给脱了，然后掀起平野的腿就研究起进去的事情了。这姿势也是很羞，平野急忙挡着笑起来抗议，木村一只手抓住他的腿窝另一只手拍了他大腿一巴掌叫他别乱动。他把套子给自己戴上，再涂了点上面的润滑就想往里挤。平野起初只觉得感觉有点怪，木村强行往前的时候他才起身大叫起来，表情异常狰狞地凑到木村面前来。木村说好啦我再试试，一边吐槽平野不要摆怪脸，一边用手指在入口戳戳。等到可以的时候两个人都满身大汗了，木村缓慢地挤进去草草地抽插了一会儿就趴在平野的肩上射了。</p><p>平野搂着他在他头顶说拓君，拓君，我也想来。可以吗？我知道怎么弄。木村闭着眼睛说好啊，好啊。他脑子还有点飘飘忽忽的，嘴唇贴着亲友的锁骨呼吸着，下一秒就被掀翻到床上；又被翻了个身，平野抓着他的窄腰窄臀就把早又因为这些折腾精神起来的阴茎蹭在他腿缝里，臀上，臀缝里。平野够到一个枕头，捞起木村垫在他身下，一手抓了一摊润滑整个地糊在该用的地方，木村才觉得确实应该是这样来的。平野的手指很有攻击性地占领他的后穴，把他的屁股弄的湿乎乎粘兮兮的一塌糊涂，他有意识地放松配合着很快三四根手指都能来回进出了。<br/>在平野手指在自己的后穴里乱按的时候木村把脸埋起来呜咽着，前面分泌的液体也磨蹭着渗进平野的枕头里，他觉得有些不好意思，有些兴奋，又有点对意识到平野有多擅长这种事情有些不甘心。平野悄悄念着他的名字顶了进来，两手扶着他的腰冲撞着干他，很简单，和他们一起看的那些av里的没什么区别。平野胆子大起来，一下一下越来越用力，木村被他弄得昏昏沉沉地心想，他是想让我叫的像那些片里一样吗，但其实他已经那样叫出来了，那是他从没发出过的声音。</p><p>木村又被轻而易举地翻过来面对着平野，美丽的脸扭曲着，平野仔细地看，眼神不加掩饰，认真到木村半闭着眼睛突然看进去就觉得很可怕，他好像没见过这样的平野。好像第一次认识了这样的平野。真正的平野是这样的吗？木村愣了神，平野冲他像是笑了一下，下身用力干了他一下，木村咬牙倒吸了一口气，平野又用力地操进去，这才逼得他甜美地叫出来。“紫耀。紫耀…”“嗯。”他俯身一边吻走他的哥哥的眼泪一边乖顺地撸弄着木村的阴茎帮他释放了出来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*两人生日n年11月13日/n+1年1月29</p><p>*长大了还是会（跟别人）结婚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>